Le choix d'une vie
by Plurielle
Summary: Comme toutes les jeunes filles avant elle et sans doute longtemps après elle, Lydia serait bientôt mariée. Avec un peu de chance, elle ne serait pas violentée. Voilà son avenir. Un long frisson glacé parcourut l'échine de la rousse. Elle ne dormit pas cette nuit-là mais elle réfléchit. Et le matin venu, elle avait pris sa décision.


_Hello tout le monde ! Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez la page fb "Bibliothèques de fictions", si vous ne connaissez pas, allez-y c'est mortel. La page a lancé un défi il y a quelques temps. On avait une contrainte et cinq mots à placer. Voici ma participation, c'était la première fois que j'écrivais sur Lydia-Jackson. J'espère que ça vous plaira. :)_

_\- Mots à placer : chaparder, grandiloquent, coquelicot, dissonant, paravent_  
_\- Contrainte : se passe dans un autre siècle que le notre_

* * *

Lydia était né dans un foyer modeste de la ville de Blois, non loin d'Orléans. C'était un village composé principalement d'agriculteurs et de mendiants. La pauvreté y était omniprésente et la famille Martin peinait à nourrir toute la famille. Chacun comptait sur les mariages des cinq filles ou l'embauche des trois garçons. Il faut dire que la grand-mère Lorraine, vieillissante, n'aidait pas non plus au maintien des revenus.

La mère de Lydia, Natalie, était une femme de vingt-huit ans marquée par les épreuves et par la vie... mais également par son époux. Il était de notoriété publique que M. Martin n'était pas un mari tendre. Natalie s'était mariée à ses quinze ans et travaillait depuis à l'élevage d'un petit troupeau de chèvres maigrelettes et de ses huit enfants. Lydia était l'aînée et se chargeait donc d'élever ses sept frères et sœurs. C'était une lourde responsabilité pour une jeune fille de treize ans, mais comme toutes les jeunes filles avant elle et sans doute longtemps après elle, Lydia serait bientôt mariée. Avec un peu de chance, elle ne serait pas violentée. Voilà son avenir. Son père lui faisait souvent remarquer qu'elle avait un beau visage et de belles courbes et qu'elle pourrait être mariée à un bon parti.

Un bon parti... Lydia soupira. Elle aurait préféré vivre une vie d'aventure plutôt qu'être contrainte à la couture et à la traite de chèvres. Elle partit au marché acheter du pain pour la soupe en laissant la responsabilité de ses frères et sœurs à sa cadette. Une fois arrivée, elle ignora les quelques sifflements graveleux des ivrognes du bar en frissonnant. Son regard s'attarda sur l'étal du boulanger : ces brioches étaient tellement appétissantes... Lydia aurait aimé en connaître la saveur mais ses parents n'avaient jamais eu les moyens pour ce genre de luxe. Elle regarda à droite et à gauche avant de subtilement chaparder une petite brioche qu'elle s'empressa de mettre dans son panier. Elle régla ensuite deux pains et retourna chez ses parents. Elle soupirait déjà lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte et eut toutes les peines du monde à retenir un plus long soupir lorsqu'elle aperçut ses parents ainsi qu'un jeune homme dans le salon. Sans aucun doute un prétendant. Sa mère lui lança un regard dur et froid tandis qu'elle tapotait le banc à ses côtés, l'enjoignant à s'asseoir.

« - Lydia, nous te présentons Liam Dunbar, il vient de demander ta main à ton père. »

A ses mots, la jeune femme se figea et demanda d'une voix calme :

« - Et quelle a été la réponse de père ?

\- Il a accepté bien sûr ! Le mariage sera célébré le mois prochain. »

Le monde tourna et Lydia ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux. Si vite ? Évidemment, avec huit enfants, il était primordial de se débarrasser de ses enfants rapidement.. mais Liam Dunbar ! Il ne pouvait pas y avoir pire parti dans tout le conté ! Il avait des terres et un élevage mais il était de notoriété publique qu'il était violent et maltraitait ses sœurs. Alors sa femme... Elle qui avait un caractère fort et répondait sans cesse, sûr qu'ils formeraient un couple particulièrement dissonant. Un long frisson glacé parcourut l'échine de la rousse. Elle ne put suivre le reste de la conversation, se contentant de hocher la tête de temps en temps. Il était tard lorsque Lydia s'installa dans sa couche qu'elle partageait avec sa cadette. Elle ne dormit pas cette nuit-là mais elle réfléchit. Et le matin venu, elle avait pris sa décision.

.۞.

La semaine suivante, Lydia avait ramassé ses maigres possessions et partait sur les routes. Elle tournait le dos à sa vie et à sa famille. Elle ne désirait pas cet avenir. Alors oui, elle condamnait sans aucun doute sa cadette au mariage qu'elle se devait d'assurer mais libre à elle de suivre le chemin de la liberté. Elle n'avait prévenu personne, n'avait dit au revoir à personne. Ses frères et sœurs ne l'appréciaient pas car elle faisait souvent preuve d'autorité et de punitions pour se faire obéir et ses parents n'étaient pas particulièrement aimants. Sa vie était déjà miséreuse, que risquait-elle de toute façon ?

C'est ainsi qu'une jeune femme, fille de paysan, se retrouva sur la route pour échapper à son destin. Elle mit plusieurs semaines à atteindre sa destination : Orléans. Elle avait survécut (survécu) grâce au vol et à l'aide qu'elle proposait dans les fermes avoisinantes. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin dans la grande ville, elle était amaigrie, sale et affamée. De plus, sa bourse était vide et elle devait se dépêcher de trouver un travail si elle voulait se nourrir. Elle se dirigea aléatoirement dans la ville mais personne ne lui ouvrit sa porte. Qu'allait-elle pouvoir faire ? Elle repartit aux portes d'Orléans. Devait-elle faire demi-tour ? Épouser Liam ? Ses pensées prenaient des chemins plus sombres lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent une note de touche carmin : des coquelicots ! Elle se précipita pour les ramasser. Ce n'était pas commun dans sa région ; si elle en trouvait assez, elle pourrait les vendre pour acheter à manger. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Elle ne pourrait s'acheter qu'un pain mais ce serait déjà ça. Elle se contentait de ce qu'elle avait de toute façon. Elle flânait sans réel but dans la ville lorsqu'on l'accosta :

« - Hé mignonne, viens un peu par ici pour voir ! »

La jeune femme tourna la tête, intriguée. Une femme aux lèvres pulpeuses colorées d'un rouge vif la toisait d'un regard intéressé. Lydia s'approcha, curieuse. Aussitôt, la vieille dame lui tourna autour, caressant ses courbes d'un regard insistant.

« - Oui, ça devrait faire l'affaire... Dis gamine, voudrais-tu travailler pour moi ?

\- Travailler pour vous ? C'est-à-dire ? »

La femme la prit par l'épaule avant de l'emmener dans la demeure située derrière elle. Lydia ne put résister à la poigne de son aînée. Lorsque la blonde vit une multitude de jeunes femmes en petite tenue, elle comprit : une maison close. On lui proposait de travailler dans une maison close. Avait-elle seulement le choix ? Personne dans cette ville ne lui proposait un autre métier... et puis il y avait-il du mal à se servir de ses atouts ? Au moins ici, elle pourrait choisir avec qui elle se donnerait, personne ne la violenterait... elle aurait un toit et deux repas par jour. C'était beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu au long de sa vie. C'est ainsi que Lydia devint une fille de joie.

Les premières fois, elle avait longtemps pleuré sur son dégoût d'elle-même et sur son idiotie. Elle allait pouvoir choisir ses clients ? Ils ne la violenteraient pas ? A quoi s'était-elle attendue ? Elle n'avait aucun pouvoir de décision et les autres filles de la maison close n'étaient pas non plus tendres avec elle. Il lui fallut un an pour véritablement se remettre de ce choix. Avant d'en prendre une nouvelle. Si elle avait choisi ce mode de vie, elle allait devoir s'y mettre à fond. Après tout, en grandissant, ses formes étaient devenues plus charnelles, plus plantureuses et sa cascade de cheveux faisait tourner beaucoup de têtes sur son passage. Elle allait devenir la meilleure. Orléans se battrait pour ses faveurs.

.۞.

Lydia finissait de s'habiller derrière son paravent lorsque Véra, sa patronne, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre à la volée :

« - Tu n'es pas encore prête ? Mon dieu mais qui m'a mise une fille pareille dans les pattes ? Toujours en retard !

\- Oh arrête avec ton discours grandiloquent, je suis prête voilà. Et puis, le meilleur pour la fin n'est-ce-pas ? »

La matrone roula exagérément des yeux avant de donner une tape sur les hanches de la jeune femme pour l'inciter à se dépêcher. Il y avait une ferveur particulière ce soir dans la maison close et pour cause : toutes les filles avaient été réquisitionnées ce soir. La maison close avait été privatisée pour un événement particulier : l'anniversaire du baron d'Orléans, Peter Hale. Il venait avec de nombreux amis et surtout, de nombreux billets. Véra avait donné le mot d'ordre : satisfaire le moindre de leurs caprices et récolter le plus d'argent possible. Lydia comptait bien là-dessus et elle avait souvent un allié de taille pour l'y aider : l'alcool. Elle descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre la salle commune avant de prendre un verre dans chaque main et de rouler des hanches que sa tenue mettait particulièrement en valeur. Elle portait un bas échancré qui montait sur le haut de ses hanches, dévoilant l'arrondi de ses fesses, surmonté d'un corset qui faisait ressortir sa poitrine plantureuse.

Lydia s'assit sur le canapé entre deux jeunes hommes dont elle oublia le nom à la seconde où ils le prononcèrent avant de leur tendre chacun un verre accompagné d'un baiser et d'un clin d'œil appuyé. Elle se contentait de caresses subtiles, de baisers langoureux et de verres bien remplis. Il ne fallait pas aller trop vite en besogne. Au fil des heures, l'excitation et l'alcool s'accumulèrent. Lydia était une des dernières dans le salon lorsqu'un homme, fortement alcoolisé et le pantalon défait s'approcha d'elle en maugréant. Il attrapa sa chevelure à pleines mains et la releva du canapé. La jeune femme cria de douleur. Il empoigna sauvagement son visage, griffant ses joues avant de heurter ses dents avec les siennes dans un simulacre de baiser. Elle se débattit férocement mais il avait de la force. Lydia détestait ce genre de personnages : les gentilshommes au discours grandiloquent qui se révélaient de parfaites brutes une fois alcoolisées.

Elle était à la moitié de l'escalier menant aux chambres lorsqu'on vint l'aider. Un jeune homme châtain qu'elle n'avait pas vu jusqu'ici libéra la poigne de la brute avant de lui faire un croche-patte qui l'envoya au bas des escaliers. Son sauveur la tira par le bras et l'emmena dans une chambre inoccupée. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas fait ça par bonté d'âme. Elle passa les mains sur son visage pour se ressaisir et plaqua un sourire éblouissant sur son visage. Néanmoins, elle le perdit rapidement lorsque le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche :

« - Je suis désolé, ils sont toujours comme ça lorsqu'ils boivent trop. »

Lydia haussa les épaules et le regarda, intriguée. Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait d'elle ?

« - Je m'appelle Jackson, je suis le valet de Peter Hale.

\- Lydia mais tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux...

\- Je.. je suis pas venu pour ça... je voulais juste... »

La jeune femme poussa légèrement Jackson jusqu'au lit. Les hommes n'étaient souvent contentés que de cette façon. Elle allait poser sa bouche sur son entrejambe lorsqu'il l'arrêta :

« - Je ne t'ai rien demandé.

\- C'est ce que les hommes veulent.

\- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je... »

Lydia se tut, ne sachant que répondre.

« - Ça fait combien de temps que tu... que tu fais ce métier ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle haussa les épaules. Lorsqu'il se mit à sa hauteur, Lydia était nerveuse : elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre avec ce Jackson. Il la prit dans les bras et la serra fort contre lui. Par réflexe, elle lui rendit son étreinte. Il lui caressa le dos pendant de longues minutes et elle se détendit dans ses bras. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas touché ainsi et elle appréciait clairement cet instant. Il la lâcha après de longs moments et elle mit quelques instants à s'en remettre. Elle planta son regard feuille dans celui céruléen du jeune homme et n'y vit aucune intention malveillante. Elle posa délicatement ses lèvres contre leurs jumelles.

« - Je...

\- J'en ai envie. »

Et c'était vrai. Lydia en avait vraiment envie. Elle fit la seule chose qu'elle savait faire. Jackson ne résista pas longtemps et ils firent l'amour cette nuit-là. Pas comme un client et sa prostituée mais comme deux jeunes gens désireux l'un de l'autre.

.۞.

Le lendemain soir, lorsque Lydia eut terminé sa journée, tard dans la nuit, elle eut la surprise de voir Jackson qui semblait l'attendre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« - Je souhaitais te revoir. Est-ce que... tu accepterais de... de venir chez moi ? »

L'endroit était exiguë mais assez agréable. Ils passèrent tous les deux un agréable moment et parlèrent chacun de leurs vies respectives, de leurs rêves, de leur jeunesse... La jeune femme rentra au petit matin pour prendre quelques heures de repos bien méritées. Quand vint le soir, elle se surprit à espérer la venue de Jackson. Il était une bouffée d'oxygène dans sa vie monotone et lui procurait l'attention qu'elle n'avait jamais eu et qu'elle rêvait encore secrètement d'avoir. Son sourire devint éblouissant lorsqu'elle reconnut le jeune homme.

Chaque soir, tard dans la nuit, elle espérait qu'il l'attendrait. Et chaque soir, il était là. Ils passaient également leur jour de congés ensemble. Lydia appréciait vraiment sa compagnie. Il était loin d'être comme la plupart de ses clients et la jeune femme sentait qu'elle tombait doucement mais résolument amoureuse. Jackson lui faisait retrouver goût à une vie qu'elle avait oublié. Avec lui, elle imaginait autre chose que la maison close. Une vie de famille. Peut-être. De l'amour. Sans doute. Un avenir. Certain.

* * *

_Review ?_


End file.
